jovianchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Timeline
1772: Lagrange theorizes the existence of gravity points in Earth orbit. *1977: Gerard K. O'Neill proposes his open-type space colony design (the O'Neill cylinder). *1997: Ohita Electronics releases second generation solar cell, ten times more efficient than any predecessor. *1999: XSPS 1 (the first orbital Solar Power Satellite) placed in orbit and deemed 'successful'. *2007: Prototpye fusion engine sustains fusion reaction and generates power. *2011: Trial flight of Megaloader-class shuttle (first space cargo vehicle using fusion technology). *2017: First Laser Launch system constructed at Cape Canaveral - first flight complete failure. *2020: Single Stage To Orbit (SSTO) vehicles working in conjunction with Skyhooks (low orbit station with cables used to raise goods through the atmosphere) become common. Mankind has its first 'Highway to the stars'. *2022: Formation of the International Space Traffic Control Office (ISTCO). *2024: First Permanent moonbase established. *2026: Exatech Cehmicals introduces first mass-produced artificial diamond fiber composites, made on ground-breaking orbital AutoFacs (automated factories). *2027: First manned mission to mars. First successful human clone, Adam, is 'born'. Corporation responsible almost ruined by outcry. *2030: Construction of orbital colonies, with aid from mass drivers based on the moon, begins. *2031: NASA/ESA exploration ship Galileo II launched towards Jupiter. *2032: Hostage incident on SPS3 sees first use of Exo-suits in tactical space combat. *2033: First official Martian settlement, Burroughs City, founded. *2034: Private mining/scientific mission sent to Mercury. Massdrivers constructed on Mercury start throwing rocks at Venus. Reactive metals in these rocks react with Venusian atmosphere to create carbon dust and slowly clean up the atmosphere. *2037: Jovian Gas Mining corporation founded, based on Galileo II findings. Ironwheel station built in Jovian orbit. *2044: Adam, the first human clone, commits suicide. *2070: First Nomad settlement established on Eros, in the Asteroid Belt. *2072: Project New Earth, funded by corporations, officially begins. Terra formation of Venus. *2080: Social and Environmental pressure causes several nations on Earth to collapse, causing a decrease in the world population for decades. Earth population peaked at 20 billion. Major exodus to the space colonies. *2081: The provisional Terran government, an evolution of the United Nations council, takes refuge in the orbital colonies. Several prominent Earth nations and orbital colonies form a council and the United Space Nations are born. *2085: Mars declares independence. *2086: First Venusian arcologies enter construction. *2093: Earth falls into chaos. Governments of Earth lose any authority over colonies. *2100: Earth isolated. Rumors of major disasters and civil conflicts. *2120: The 'Tough Times' begin. Earth is in complete chaos, and the colonies are thus cut off from supplies from the home planet. 'Trojan' Jovian asteroids disassembled to create new colonies. Trojan states are born. (Trojan asteroids were at different Lagrange points from the primary Jovian settlement, thus earning their name) First civil skirmishes on Mars between free-thinkers (Free Republic), and the Martian Federation. *2150: Jovian scientists build the first 'Giant Robot'. *2162: First prototype Exo-Armour shown to Jovian Argora (government). Approval for equipping Jovian Armed Forces (JAF) with 60 Armors given. *2182: Earths 'Unification War' comes to an end. *2184: Centralized Earth Government and Administration founded. *2185: Contact between settlements slowly resumed. *2196: Martian orbital elevator opens. *2205: The Venus Bank dominates the Solar System financially. *2210: The Odyssey. (Present)